The Black Dragon Slayer
by Cupc4k35
Summary: What would happen if Natsu was raised by Igneel AND Acnologia. Trying to make this Natsu and Lisanna. Inspired by "Eye of the Black Dragon" written by Snakeboy33. Rated T just to be safe. Also don't make any racist jokes out of the title.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.

Note: I borrowed some of things in this story from Eye of the Black Dragon. DON'T HATE ME. I'm only using the part where he was raised by Acnologia and his some of his badass-ness. I have snakeboy33's permission (I think) and go check out his (I think snakeboy33 is a male) amazing story!

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night; two dragons emerged from the storm into a cave.

One red and one black.

"What should we do with this human child? asked Acnologia.

"Wait till sunrise and see who this human is," said Ingeel.

"Why are you even here uncle?" (In this story all the dragons are relatives and Acnologia in this story is older than Igneel.)

"Why can't I?," said Acnologia like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay fine" Igneel replied.

Meanwhile, the human child was rousing awake.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the child.

"Shut up human before I devour you" replied Acnologia to the child's exclaim.

"Where am I, who are you, DON'T EAT ME!" the child bawled. 'This might take some time' thought Acnologia.

"Tell us your name before we eat you!" Acnologia threatened.

'N-N-N-Natsu" the boy stuttered.

"Hmm interesting" Igneel spoke while examining Natsu.

"Can I eat him now?" questioned Acnologia.

"Where are your parents? Asked Igneel.

"Dead…" Natsu responded.

"Hmm…" Igneel pondered.

"Can I eat him now?" Acnologia pleaded.

Natsu fainted by fear of getting eaten.

The two dragons sweat-dropped while staring at Natsu who is laying on the floor.

"No, I have a idea how about we raise him?" Igneel questioned.

"WHY?" exclaimed Acnologia.

"Well I always wanted a son and getting eaten by you is a terrible way to die," Igneel explained.

When was it was terrible to get eaten by me? asked Acnologia.

Always…, and you can teach him how to fight," continued Igneel.

"Hmm if he was properly taught he could cause destruction! Okay we'll teach him but if he declines then I'll eat him." Acnologia said.

"Okay fine." Igneel agreed.

**_15 MINUTES LATER_**

Natsu started to stir awake.

"Huh where am I?" Natsu said getting up off the ground.

"You finally awake Natsu." said Igneel.

"AHH!" screamed Natsu.

The two dragons sweat-dropped for the second time.

"I thought it was just a bad dream!" Natsu cried.

"Okay, boy we have a proposition for you and if you don't accept I'll eat you" Acnologia threatened.

Natsu gulped imagining what horrible thing the proposition would be.

"We have decided to raise you and teach you how to beat the crap out of things and cause destruction." explained Acnologia.

Natsu was stunned. He would of never thought that they would offer something like that he thought they would ask him to cook himself in a fire for them to eat.

"Well Natsu what do you think?" questioned Igneel.

**_To be continued_**


	2. Training with Acnologia is VERY PAINFUL!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.

**_Chapter One_**

"Okay." said Natsu hugging Igneel's leg and starting to climb on top of him.

"See it was a good idea," Igneel told Acnologia.

"Umm I don't know your names," Natsu said

"Oh we forgot to introduce ourselves, my name is Igneel and this is my uncle Acnologia," explained Igneel.

"Enough chat boy go to sleep and we'll start training tomorrow." Acnologia said to Natsu.

**_THE FOLLOWING DAY _**

"OI Boy wait up!" bellowed Acnologia.

"Ugh five more minutes," replied Natsu not wanting to get up.

"Get up before I eat you!" threatened Acnologia.

"OKAY I'm up!" replied Natsu running as fast as a [insert name of someone or something really freaking fast].

"Hey you too Igneel!" Anglogia shouted at the red dragon.

"Jeez I'm coming" Igneel replied not wanting to get a threat from Acnologia.

"Okay Ingeel will teach you about human-y stuff and I will teach you on the to beat the crap out of stuff" Acnologia explained.

**_THIRTY PAINFUL MINUTES OF NATSU BASHING HIS HEAD INTO A ROCK_**

"Ahh! Why do I have to break this rock with my head?" Natsu whined as he rubbed his head.

"Fine I'll let you use your hands also, but you have to break that rock before noon."told Acnologia to a tried Natsu.

**_ONE REALLY PAINFUL HAND CRUSHING HOUR LATER_**

"ACNOLOGIA I FINALLY DID IT!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Hmm so you not as worthless as I thought you were," said a very interested Acnologia.

"Alright I'm going to teach you your first dragon slayer move" Acnologia continued.

"What is it?" said a excited Natsu.

"It is a magic move called Black Fire Fist," Acnologia explained "To use this magic imagine darkness and focus your magic into your fist and punch something like that tree right there."

Natsu did as he was told and got a small black flame covering his hand.

"I did it Acnologia!" yelled Natsu dancing around able to use magic.

"Hold on now boy, just because you learned how to use it doesn't mean that you've mastered it so keep practicing using it on rock until you can destroy a rock in one blow" Acnologia said breaking the Happy Natsu Dance.

"Okay!" replied Natsu.

**_ONE HOUR LATER_**

"I believe you've got the move down now boy" Acnologia stated.

"Finally…" Natsu uttered before dropping to the ground in exhaustion.

"HEY GET YOUR BUTT UP WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" roared Acnologia.

"I'm so tired just give one hour of rest." whispered Natsu still on the ground.

"I"LL EAT YOU IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT UP!" thundered Acnologia.

"Okay I'm up." aaid Natsu getting off the ground.

"Now I want you to run for one hour straight and to get you some motivation I'm going to chase you and if you stop running I'll stomp on you and eat your dead body." explained Acnologia.

When he finished the explaining Natsu was already running for his life not wanting to die.

"Hurry up boy, my grandma can run faster than you right now!" roared Acnologia trying to get him to run faster.

**_ONE HOUR OF RUNNING AND ACNOLOGIA'S THREATS LATER_**

"Alright that's enough for today" said Acnologia.

Natsu passes out from exhaustion again.

"I guess he's going to skip lunch" remarked Acnologia to Natsu passing out.

Natsu popping straight up when hearing the word lunch" Where's the lunch I'm hungry!" Natsu looking around himself trying to find the food.

"We have to go back to the cave first." said Acnologia.

"Fine." replied Natsu.

**_ONE WALK BACK TO THE CAVE LATER_**

"Igneel what's for lunch today?" asked Acnologia.

"Fish." replied Ingeel.

"I want fish I'm starving." whined Natsu.

"Hold on Natsu." said Igneel.

Igneel returned about 10 minutes later with a giant pile of fish.

"Dig in guys!" shouted Igneel.

**_LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHT_**

"Good night Igneel, good night Acnologia!" said Natsu before falling asleep

* * *

Author's Note: Here is my thanks to the people who reviewed, fav, and followed

Naturesshadows - Thanks man it made my day when you favorite me/story and reviewed

anon and Mz1997 - The reason I made the first two chapters small was because I waned to see if people liked it or not and because I was lazy :)

darkhuntressxir - I like that part too when I was writing it :D

luckoftheiris - Thank you for your input it helps me shape my story.

Other people who followed me story:

jenn.666

crystalbeastmaster

hash16

kyunaru

Sounga12


	3. Lesson with Igneel Takes Two Odd Turns

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

**_THE FOLLOWING DAY_**

"Natsu I'm going to teach you about human-y things today." said Igneel.

"What are you going to teach me?" asked Natsu

"First of all, sit somewhere." instructed Igneel.

Natsu punched a tree with **Dark Fire Fist **creating a stump to sit on.

Igneel face palmed at Natsu's way of thinking that was similar to Acnologia.

[Insert Igneel standing in front of a chalkboard wearing a teacher's outfit]

"Alright Natsu I'll be teaching you how to write and read." explained Igneel.

[If you didn't know Ezra actually taught him how to read and write but in this story Igneel will teach him]

**_COUPLE HOURS LATER BECAUSE I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE OUT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN LEARNING _**

"So Natsu that's why you need good grammar so when you write something [Like fanfiction] you don't get hated for your bad spelling and people won't think you're a four year old who can't spell worth shit." explained Igneel. [I hope this sentence won't backfire on me in the future if I make a mistake in my story.]

"Igneel I have a really important question." Natsu said.

"What's your question?" Igneel asked.

"Where do babies come from?" Natsu asked.

O_O ß this is Igneel's face right now

"How is that related to the lesson?" Igneel asked thinking how he can relate baby making and reading.

"Well you said that that you'll teach me human-y stuff." Natsu explained.

"Well there are the birds, the bees, and I believe bees or trees somewhere in this." Igneel said pondering how the saying went.

"Boy how do you expect a dragon to know where human babies come from?" Acnologia said shocking Natsu and Igneel at his sudden appearance.

"Fine." said Natsu not happy with his answer.

"Where do dragon babies come from?" asked Natsu.

The two dragons face palmed at Natsu's way of thinking.

"You'll learn when your older." explained Igneel.

"Which one, human babies or dragon babies?" Natsu asked.

"Uhh both." said Igneel hoping to end this conversation.

[**AN: Do you remember the moment when you asked your parents where do babies come from? XD**]

"Okay boy, time for training." Acnologia said.

Natsu gulped expecting the worst.

"Here's a list of thing you'll need to do for today's exercise," Acnologia continued.

"Do 500 push-up, 500 sit-up, run 12 miles, knock down 27 tree without magic, and go fetch about 100 fish"

'That doesn't seem that bad' thought Natsu.

"All within 4 hours." said Acnologia with a dragon's smirk plastered on his face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Natsu shouted at the dragon.

"I'll go nom nom nom you boy if you don't finish everything" Acnologia said. [**AN: You know who else goes nom nom nom? Here's a hint he's from League of Legend. Figure it out and you'll get a prize! :D**]

**_3 HOURS LATER_**

'I finished everything but the fish' Natsu thought.

Natsu walked to the lake where Acnologia said the fish were and he took out his fishing rod that Igneel got for him. [Dragons do not use fishing rods, Igneel just got it from a town somehow.]

He threw his bob into the water and waited.

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Etc.

Then, he finally got a bite!

And was pulled in the water….

When Natsu opened his eyes he saw a fish bigger than him and he thought that this would be equal to about 100 fishes.

The fish did a head-butt at Natsu along with a tail whip. Natsu punched back with a right uppercut and left jab. The giant fish tried the same thing again but Natsu was prepared and side swam to avoid the attack. The dragon slayer tried to use **Black Fire Fist **underwater and surprisingly worked, then his fist connected with the fish's right side of its jaw. Natsu went up to get some air while under him the fish tried to get a cheap shot at his groins. The dragon slayer pushed off the fish's head before the fish could make contact with his groins. Natsu's **Black Fire Fist **connected with the fish's chin [Do fishes have chin?] and knocking the fish out of the water making a successful Knock Out! Natsu carried the fish on his back and brought it to the cave where Igneel and Acnologia were.

Two seconds of censored words came out of Acnologia's mouth in involving the giant fish that Natsu was holding.

"That's quite a large fish now Natsu." said Igneel.

"You actually might be useful," Acnologia said while staring at the giant fish." Now give me the fish."

"If you teach me more Dragon Slayer Magic," Natsu said." I'll give you the fish"

"Tomorrow I'll teach you more but for now GIVE ME THE FISH!" roared Acnologia.

"Here." said Natsu throwing the fish at him only to be eaten in one bite.

* * *

No one could of guessed fish fighting XD. Also Should I keep going with Igneel and Acnologia or make the time skip to when they leave? I changed the title from "Chaos Dragon Slayer" to "Dragon Slayer of Death and Darkness" to "The Black Dragon Slayer". If anyone plays League of Legend they should know where "nom nom nom" came from. Good luck trying to get the prize!


	4. Next Lesson

_Hey guys I got my first hate comment and I would like to say I'm sorry about no updates in a long time and about the hate comment I would like to say something that I want to try to change people that say negative things to other people on the internet.** Behind every computer is a person, just like you. When you say something negative to another person it hurts that person because behind every computer is a person, just like you. Negative things you say to people over the internet, you probably won't say it to someone in real life. When I got that hate message I thought "Whoa is my story really that bad, should I just take it down?" because what this person wrote was and I quote "What a horrible story. Hope you stop writting :)". There's a smiley face at the end so that could mean that it's just a joke but someone could of took it the wrong way. Now remember there's a person behind every computer just like you. I'm sorry for this gaint rant but if you read though it I thank you.**_

* * *

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

"Natsu The next dragon slayer magic I'm going to teach you require time and energy." explained Igneel.

"Yeah so if you waste our time and you don't know how to do it, I'll eat your butt off." Acnologia threatened.

"You're contradicting what I just said." replied Igneel.

"I don't give two flying [censored word], he better learn it quickly." retorted Acnologia.

"Are you two going to fight or are you going to teach me?" yelled Natsu butting in to the argument.

"Shut up boy!"

_**COUPLES MINUTIES LATER WHEN THEY STOP FIGHTING**_

Alright boy, the dragon slayer magic that I'm going to teach you is called Black Fire Dragon's Roar." explained Acnologia.

"How do I do it?" asked Natsu excited about learning his second dragon slayer move.

"First gather magic in your mouth and use your hands to aim the blast" Acnologia explained.

Natsu took in a breath of air, put his hand together and blew out a really small breath of fire.

"Don't be discouraged Natsu, it takes time to master it" said Igneel thinking Natsu was sad.

I'm not sad, I'M HAPPY THAT I GOT IT!" exclaimed Natsu doing a happy dance.

"Can I eat him now?" Acnologia asked.

"Why?" asked Igneel.

"Motivation." said Acnologia.

"How?" replied Igneel.

"By scaring the crap out of him." said Acnologia.

_**Couple minutes later…**_

"Okay Natsu the deal is Acnologia will chase you and try to eat you and for you to stop him is to hit him with a blast of Black Fire Dragon's Roar and keep in mind that he can dodge your attacks." explained Igneel.

"Will he actually eat me?" asked Natsu.

"Most likely." responded Igneel.

"FUCK YEAH I'm going to eat him!" bellowed Acnologia as he emerged from the cave.

"Never mind Natsu, the answer is that question is now yes you will get eaten." corrected Igneel.

"Boy I'll give you a thirty second head start since I feel generous today." said Acnologia.

"And . . . . . GO!" shouted Igneel.

Natsu sprinted as fast as his little child feet could take him. Acnologia started counting down from 30.

"30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23, 22, 21, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" counted Acnologia.

Acnologia stomped through the forest right on Natsu's trail and gaining on him.

"AHH!" screamed the little dragon slayer running for dear life seeing Acnologia right behind him.


	5. OMAKE PLUS AN

I'm so sorry why I haven't been able to update more often and it's because I have just went back to school and I'm in 7th grade which means I'm 12 (deal with it) and I have higher scores then the average student so I am put into a more advance class for most of my classes so it's much harder and time consuming. Also I have another story that I'm working on so go check it out and on this story I have a writer's block so do you guys want me to me the time skip yet or no? For now on I will have an omake to go with every AN so here is the first one!

Conversation with Little Natsu

Me: Hey Natsu what are you doing today?

Natsu: Oh hey Cupcak3 have you seen where Acnologia and Igneel go?

Me: I think they're in the cave.

Natsu: Where do babies come from?

Me: You'll learn when you're older.

Natsu: Why can't I learn now?

Me: You'll be scared for life….

Natsu: Can I learn now?

Me: No…

Natsu jumps on my head and attacks me.

Natsu: Tell me!

Me: WTF get off of me!

Natsu: TELL ME!

Me: OKAY OKAY GET OFF MY HEAD!

Natsu gets off my head and I explain to him the science of reproduction.

Me: Are you okay?

Natsu:*snores*

Me: I knew this would happen. *I take a bucket of water and splash Natsu*

Natsu: WHAT THE HECK!?

Me: I told you how babies are made and you fell asleep.

Natsu: Can you tell me it again?

Me: I got homework to do.

*I walk away*

Acnologia: I'LL EAT YOU BOTH! *chases us away*

Me and Natsu: AHHHHH!


	6. Getting hunted down by Acnologia DONE!

Hey guys I'm back and I'm not dead so don't worry about that. I got really caught up in school since it's 7th grade and I just went to the library at my school just two days ago and I found FAIRY TAIL manga there. I checked out (like renting a book for free for those who don't know) 3 volumes of it and I started reading this morning. Also don't worry this isn't the whole chapter, it's one part of 3.

* * *

"AHH!" yelled Natsu getting chased by Acnologia.

"Come back here, and let me eat you!" shouted back Acnologia.

Natsu quickly and nimbly climbed up a tree and hide in a little hole of the tree.

"Come back here and let me eat you!" shouted Acnologia knocking down trees trying to find Natsu.

Natsu popped his head out and charged up a blast of black fire straight for Acnologia.

"There you are!" roared Acnologia charging towards Natsu.

BOOM!

A cloud of smoke went up into the air blocking all sight of Natsu and Acnologia.

'Did I hit him?' thought Natsu.

The smoke cleared and Natsu saw that he . . . . MISSED and Acnologia was still charging at him.

**To be Continued**

"OH COME ON!" yelled Natsu and he ran for his life … literally.

"Come back here boy!" shouted Acnologia.

"Black Fire Dragon's roar!" shouted Natsu as he let out a breath of black fire.

"You're not getting away that easily!" shouted Acnologia running towards Natsu.

Natsu quickly jumped into the bush and avoided getting trampled by Acnologia.

"Care for some popcorn?" I said. [Sorry I just had to do this part.]

Natsu turned his head slowly to see the sight of … ME!

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" shouted Natsu.

"Well I'm here to see you get trampled." I said.

"Get out of here before you make a rip between our universe!" exclaimed Natsu as he tried to push me away.

"I would if I could but I've been stuck here since the omake part remember?" I replied.

"Then how are you writing this story?" asked Natsu facepalming.

"Well I'm pretty magic," I said ," but I'm also ASIAN!"

"You're an idiot." Natsu deadpanned.

"Yeah, I know." I retorted.

"Just… get… out…" said a very annoyed Natsu.

"Hey I got bored of watching Fairy Tail, I'm into Gintama now." I replied [Anyone else read or watch Gintama? J]

"Hey we have an action scene here dude." said Acnologia.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Just get out!" shouted Acnologia.

"Alright I'll just use the universe door right over there." I said.

"Alright Natsu I'll give you 10 seconds to run." said Acnologia.


	7. This Author's Last Notice

Hey everyone who is reading this message! I haven't gotten hit by a bus yet and have not died. Now I've notice that people are putting me and my story on their favorite list and stuff so I just came to write this message to say that I no longer like Fairy Tail and this and my other story ARE DEAD! I will leave these story on the website for people if they would like to read this. Also I question how my stories are still getting people to read them...


End file.
